Hotaru no Kokoro
by SakuraSouke
Summary: U.A::"Mesmo que adestrasse as linhas, e os traço dos versos com pontos e vírgulas, há momentos que as palavras não passam de ruídos inúteis." ::Fic dedicada a todos os fãs de NejiHina::
1. cap I O renascer

_Oie pessoal!_

_Só para avisar queesta fic irá ser baseada no manga e partes do anime de Shippunden._

**Poderá haver spoiler do Clã Hyuuga e de outros como a do clã Inuzuka e da Akatisu (Lua Vermelha).**

_E mais uma coisinha_...**Hotaru no Kokoro** _tem **dois** significados,eles sao_**:"Cimitério dos corações" ou "O Renascer da paixão"**

_Eu pessoalmente acho a segunda opção mais haver com a fic..._

_**Haru-e-k esta era a minha idéia!Espero que goste miga!**_

_**"pensamentos"**_

_Tudo explicadinho?_

_Então vamos a fic._

* * *

_Depois de uma missão fracassada, em busca do Uchila, sua vida estava por um fio..._

_Sua vida estava ao fim. E se qualquer coisa desse errado... Logo iria partir._

_Todos confiavam nos médicos ou pelo menos tentavam, seu destino estava fadado a eles agora._

_Era tudo ou nada..._

_Não poderiam errar... Não poderiam ao menos falhar._

E entre todos que confiavam neles alguns já tinham perdido a esperança, achavam que nada pudesse ajudá-lo neste momento, mas nem todos... Um anjo ainda permanecia esperançoso, ainda tinha sua áurea de luz... _Esse anjo de luz era Hinata._

_"Por favor, não pode ir agora... Eu ainda preciso de você."_

Ela não deveria estar assim, mas estava. Estava gelada e tremula.

Se ele morresse, ela também iria com ele... Sua aflição gritante fazia com que tivesse medo, angústia, preocupação...

Não sabia o motivo e muito menos a razão, mas sabia que tinha um vínculo inquebrável com ele.

Não poderia ser fraca neste momento tão angustioso... Nem se dar ao luxo de chorar, avistou Tenten junto com o resto de sua equipe. Estavam mal, tristes e ate sem esperança... Hinata pôde ver como apagava pouco a pouco a áurea esperançosa de cada um... Um por um... Pouco a pouco.

_"Devo ser forte... Seja forte, ele não precisa e não quer suas lágrimas Hinata."_

_"Ele a odeia."_

A missão não fora fácil. Era mais difícil do que se imaginava. E pelas feridas, com certeza seu oponente era forte.

Não restava duvidas de que Neji era incrível, forte e hábil... Mas isso não foi o suficiente.

No fundo ele estava vazio, em um profundo abismo, tudo porque ninguém o amava... E foi isso que justamente faltou em combate... Uma coisa mais importante... Alguém para amar e ser amado.

_"Não chore, por favor, Hinata não chore,mantenha a calma e respire fundo..."_

E por mais que seus olhos brilhassem como um tocar de pétala na água, ela tentou se manter firme... E se recordou de que se tratavam dos melhores nin-médicos de toda Konoha e o ninja que estava a seus cuidados também, Neji era o melhor.

Um pequeno sorriso abriu em seus lábios e todos que se encontravam na sala aguardando os resultados, puderam ser purificados com aquele ser de luz.

Tenten levantou a cabeça e por alguns instantes havia sentido o poder luminoso entrar em seu corpo purificando todo seu ser, olhou para os outros e confirmou que não era só ela que sentia essa estranha sensação, todos olhavam unicamente a Hinata... Sem sombra de duvidas ela era um anjo... Era frágil como cristal, pura como espelho e forte como uma luz infinita.

Por um instante todos pareciam estar purificados... Suas angustias e rancores desapareceram, infelizmente ocorreu só por instantes...

-Tusnade-sama!Tusnade-sama!Exclamava a médica que saiu correndo da sala onde se encontrava Neji.

Ela viu atentamente a nin-medica chamar Tsunade para um canto qualquer e cochichou algo em seu ouvido, algo que fez Tsunade tremer e se angustiar.

Isso fez com que Hinata pudesse perder toda aquela pureza, sua luminosidade tinha virado escuridão e suas assas... Quebraram.

Não pode ser!Então ele... Indagou Tusnade a medica.

_-... (silencio)_

-Sim. Respondeu por fim a medica.

A parti deste momento Tusnade direcionou seus olhos em todos que estavam aguardando os resultados e se direcionou a Hinata, por ser prima de Neji.

-Hinata...

-O que aconteceu!? Exclamava com aflição a jovem.

-Acabou. Respondeu Tsunade com voz tremula.

_-... (suspense)_

-Este foi o ultimo minuto em que o coração do gênio Hyuuga bateu. Indagou Tusnade com lagrimas nos olhos.

Ao ouvir essa frase a luz da esperança que Hinata tinha, se apagou completamente. Foi como se jogassem um balde de água fria nela. Não podia acreditar... E todos o que aguardavam respostas se juntaram ao redor de Tsunade perguntando o que tinha ocorrido, se estava tudo bem,se era algo grave, e Tsunade tentando conter as lágrimas e explicar o ocorrido o menos direto possível mas para Hinata tudo estava perdido.

-Não pode ser!Respondeu Hinata aflita.

-NÃO ELE NÃO PODE PARTIR!Gritava Hinata.

-Hinata-sama, por favor, não se desespere. Tentava Tsunade sem sucesso acalmar a jovem Hyuuga.

-Quer dizer que eu não vou vê-lo nunca, jamais!?

-Sim voc...

-NÃO!Interrompeu Hinata.

-NÃO POSSO ACEITAR ISSO!E por fim ela caiu em rios de lágrimas.

-Por favor, acalme-se Hinata. Indagava Sakura a abraçando.

-Não!Não!Não!Nãããoooo!Gritava Hinata quando avistou que um grupo de médicos levavam o corpo de Neji.

E a parti deste momento Hinata estava disposta a mudar este destino, ela não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas sabia que era o certo. Saiu correndo para onde o corpo de Neji estava sendo levado e após os nin-medicos perceberem que a jovem Hyuuga estava correndo se direcionando ao corpo, eles construíram uma barreira de chakra para tentá-la impedi-la, só um louco teria coragem de tocar a barreira, só uma pessoa pura poderia atravessá-la, só alguém especial, como um anjo talvez... Mas o seu medo de perdê-lo era tão sufocante, ela sabia que poderia atravessar a barreira...

E foi o que fez... Ela conseguiu quebrar a barreira surpreendendo a todos que se encontravam na sala.

A barreira se transformou em pedaços de vidros que se espalharam pelo chão após Hinata quebrá-lo,e por fim abraçar Neji.

-Neji!Tem pessoas aqui que te amam muito, você não pode morrer!Então por favor!Eu sei que não gosta nenhum pouco de mim, mas eu me importo muito com você!Dizia enquanto abraçava o corpo do jovem.

Os nin-medicos tentavam tira-la, mas ela realmente estava disposta a revivê-lo, achavam neste ponto que ela estava louca ate que...

-Por favor, ele esta morto Hinata-sama. Tentamos de tudo. Indagaram Tsunade e os médicos.

-Por favor, deixe-o agora. Disse um medico, tentando convencê-la.

Tsunade ouvia atentamente cada um deles, e via uma Hinata disposta a salva-lo de uma coisa impossível de fazer...

_Derrepente Tsunade ouviu... Sim ela ouviu._

_"Não pode ser!"_ Pensou a quinta Hokage.

-Por favor, devolva o corpo Hinat...

-ESPEREM!O DEIXEM COM ELA!Gritou Tsunade se aproximando de Hinata indo ate o pescoço de Neji.

-Foi como pensei!Ele reviveu!Dizia uma alegre Tsunade, surpreendendo a todos.

-O que!? Indagavam surpreendidos os médicos.

-O que estam esperando?!Não fiquem ai parados!Peguem a maca!Dizia uma nervosa Hokage.

-Sim senhora!Corria um medico em busca de uma maca.

-Hinata-sama eu não sei o que a senhorita fez, mas o fez reviver!Ainda temos esperança!Dizia Tsunade esperançosa.

E ao ouvir essas palavras, Hinata abriu um lindo sorriso ao ouvir as batidas do coração de Neji se reestabilizando. Realmente ele tinha revivido.

As presas, três nin médicos levaram Neji para a sala novamente. Tinham uma segunda oportunidade, não poderiam falhar agora.

E não era milagre como todos pensavam,era muito mais que isso,era nada mais nada menos que...

_Um amor renascendo das cinzas do ódio._

_---------------------------------------------**Continua**--------------------------------------------------_

_Ola pessoal! **n.n**_

**Este aqui é apenas o prólogo.**

Bem, eu gostaria de saber a sua opinião sobre esta fic... **Devo continuar ou não?!**

_Muito obrigada pela atenção._

_Beijinhos._


	2. Cap II O Sopro Do Vento

**Disclaimer**:_Se Naruto fosse meu,eu sinceramente mudaria o título para Neji ,logo se ve que Naruto ele não me pertence._

_**Obs:**Mas_ _eu ganhei o Neji desde que me conheço por gente. E o Kimimaru não morreu,ele esta na minha casa assistinda Tv._

* * *

_Algumas horas depois..._

Finalmente aquela arrepiante luz da sala de emergência da UTI se apaga.Agora só restava as resposta dos médicos.Todos se encontravam aflitos e esperançosos principalmente...Hinata.

_-... (silencio)_

-Qual foi o resultado?Indagou preocupado Gai sensei.

-Foi um sucesso. Fizemos um transplante que necessitou muito chakra, mas ele agora esta bem. Disse Tsunade que pessoalmente quis dar esta notícia a todos que se encontravam na espera o resultado.

-Que bom!Exclamou Tenten, num tom alegre e de alívio.

-Podemos vê-lo?Perguntou Gai-sensei.

-É disso que quero falar agora. Eu gostaria que vocês se retirassem alguns instantes, com exceção da senhorita Hinata. Indagou Tsunade em seu tom mais sério

-Cl-Claro... Indagou todos se retirando e deixando Hinata a sós com a quinta Hokage.

-Hinata vou ser sincera e bem direta.

_-... (silencio)_

-No meio do transplante... Ele pronunciava seu nome. E acredito muito que ele se recuperará com seu apoio.

_-...(batidas do coração)_

_-...(silencio)_

-Eu serei quem cuidará dele até ele se recuperar.Indaga por fim Hinata.

-Saiba que isso afetará seu desempenho nas missões, esta certa do que quer?

_-... (brisa do vento)_

-Sim.

-Que bom. Assine aqui este documento. Você é a responsável por ele até este se recuperar.

E assim se passa duas semanas, Neji estava em coma, se recuperando. E Hinata, sempre estava ao lado dele. Ela ficava o dia inteiro o observando. Pegava um banquinho e se sentava bem ao lado dele e ficava conversando sobre várias coisas,como estava lindo o céu,ou como foi seu dia,ou talvez de lembranças de quando eram crianças,enquanto ele permanecia com a face serena lutando para sobreviver.

-Esta com febre outra vez nissan... Eu vou pegar seu medicamento e já volto.

_-... (batida da porta)_

_**-... (sopro do vento)**_

----------------ooo-----------------

_**"Onde esta a luz?"**_

_**"Será que ela ainda brilha?"**_

_**"Por que não sinto mais seu calor? Por que a escuridão me cobre como um manto sufocante?"**_

_-... (silencio)_

_-... (flash de luz)_

**_Hizashi:_** _Não se entregue!Você sabe que não há escuridão aqui.__É uma ilusão, e a realidade esta diante de seus olhos... Portanto estique os braços e pegue minha mão. Porque você é forte... E acima de tudo é meu filho, Neji Hyuuga._

-Pai...?

**_Hizashi:_** _Não tenho muito tempo para dizer tudo o que gostaria... Mas não se entregue a escuridão. Você ainda tem uma missão muito importante._

-Gostaria de ir com você, não agüento mais esta vida que levo... Desde que o senhor partiu eu sofro muito, e gostaria de repousar contigo meu pai.

**_Hizashi:_** _Estou ciente de todo o rancor e sofrimento que tu sofreste... Mas saiba que não esta sozinho lá, há alguém te esperando ansiosamente._

-Quem?

**Hizashi:** _Isso terá que descobrir por si só._

-Onde estamos?E como conseguiu chegar a mim?

_-... (silencio)_

**Hizashi**: _Eu faço parte de você, meu filho. Estou absorvendo sua energia espiritual para poder me comunicar contigo. E já esta na hora de eu regressar ao meu descanso._

**_-... (sopro do vento)_**

Pai!?Pai!?Cadê você!?Quem é esta pessoa?!

---------------ooo------------------

Derrepente ele tentou abrir seus olhos, mas seus sensíveis orbes não conseguiam graças a grande luminosidade do ambiente. E lentamente forçava seus orbes a levantarem, se recordando daquelas falas de seu pai...

_"É uma ilusão, a realidade esta diante de seus olhos..."_

_"Porque você é forte..."_

_"Há alguém te esperando ansiosamente..."_

_"Te esperando..."_

_"Ansiosamente"_

-Neji-nissan... Você acordou?Disse uma voz feminina imediatamente fechando as cortinas para acabar com a luminosidade que afetava os orbes de Neji.

_"O que ela faz aqui?!"_ Exclamou Neji em seus pensamentos.

Neji permaneceu em silêncio. Tempo que fez Hinata ficar aflita e ansiosa. Com medo de mandada embora e ser outra vez depreciada por este.

-E-Eu trouxe s-seu remédio... Você esta... Com febre. Indaga corada Hinata.

Neji mais uma vez permaneceu em silencio, no entanto com um singelo sorriso, uma simples curva nos lábios.Hinata fica assustada com o sorriso,ficando mais nervosa e aflita,começando a fazer perguntas.

-Como esta?Consegue se mexer?Esta com sede?Você quer que eu saia para ficar sozinho?Quer que eu chame alguém?Ou talvez...

Rapidamente Hinata foi impedida de pronunciar mais palavras de aflição, após Neji colocar um dedo sobre os lábios desta. Este fecha os olhos lentamente, pegando fôlego, e deixando sua face com semblante calmo.

-Meu corpo dói e por isso não posso me mexer direito, sim estou com sede,não quero ficar sozinho, e não preciso da deprimente visita de ninguém, a sua já basta. Disse Neji em um tom rouco, frágil e forçado, respondendo a todas as perguntas de Hinata.

Hinata surpreendida com todas as respostas rápidas imediatamente vai até o bebedouro e pega água e oferece ajuda para Neji poder conseguir beber. Este tocou em suas mãos e os arrastou junto ao copo para seus lábios. Após o ultimo gole, este rapidamente os solta. Ainda esta debilitado e precisa de ajuda. Ele se aconchega outra vez na cama e tranquilamente observa Hinata levar o copo até uma mesinha localizada no canto do quarto.

_-...(silencio)_

_-...(canto dos pássaros)_

-O que faz aqui Hinata-sama?Indaga Neji enquanto ainda a observava.

------------------------------------------- **_Continua_**-----------------------------------------------

* * *

**Finalmente **aqui esta o primeiro capitulo da fic,ele deu muito trabalho sem tamanho para descreve-lo,por isso mesmo que vc não goste deste capitulo,me diga pelo menos que leu,se não for muito incomodo,e **POR FAVOR** aponte as falhas e o que esta ruim.Eu ficaria agradecida por isso,sério. 

E enquanto as reviews do Prólogo...UAU!!!Meu recorde!14 reviews!**XD**

Fico imensamente agradecida,de verdade,vocês fizeram meu trabalho ficar mais facil,por isso tem a minha eterna gratidão.Fiquei muito alegre,de verdade.

E agradeço a todos os Fãs e Leitores "_fantasmas_" que leêm esta fic,agradeço muito a vcs tb e espero que continuem acompanhando.E mais uma coisa:

_Acredita que esta fic tem **2.456 hits** e somente 14 reviews?_

**_Será que eu intimido tanto as pessoas assim? _ôò**

_Beijinhos e até o proximo capitulo!_

**_Sakura Mileski Mashimottochi Tsubasa Gonzáles_**


	3. Cap III Duas verdades

_Ilusão?_

_Aparição fantasmagórica?_

_A tristeza esta disparando para todos os lados?_

_Não. Isso é apenas uma ressurreição. O ressurgimento de SakuraSouke._

_Eu não morri!_** xD**

* * *

**-----ooo-----**

Hinata congelou ao ouvir a pergunta. Seu coração perdeu o compasso da batida e sentiu o rosto esquentar, já sabia que provavelmente estaria ruborizada em meio a tanto nervosismo. Virou seu tímido olhar para Neji enquanto começava brincar com a ponta dos dedos.

-Eu...bem...Eu...- Atrapalhou-se. -Eu...Na verdade Neji-_nissan_...- Hesitou ao notar que havia dito _"nissan", _seguidamente de um passo para trás. Neji fingiu não ter notado, aconchegou-se na cama, cruzou os braços e lançou um inexpressível olhar esperando por uma resposta.

Hinata engoliu em seco. Estava em uma situação desagradável, almejava com todas as forças sumir dali, mas pior que isso, era não saber o por quê de estar ali.

Neji estava sendo demasiadamente cortês e ela realmente queria acreditar que tal reação não fosse por mera _"obrigação"_ com a familia principal. A solidão era dolorido e melancólico para ela, e era justamente por isso que mesmo Neji a enxotando do quarto não iria deixá-lo só. Sua presença estaria cravada ao lado de fora, sentada na recepção do Hospital. Não era compaixão.Não era Amor.Não havia sentimento.

Queria estar ali, porque desejava isso.

- Não precisa responder. Disse Neji desviando seu olhar de Hinata. Sabia que para ela, era desconfortante fazer-lhe perguntas.

Os anos em que a observou, deu-lhe enorme capacidade de entendê -la sem que uma palavra fosse dita daqueles lábios. Sua prima havia mudado e aceitou tal mudança positivamente. No entanto, sabia que ainda havia muito a ser melhorado, pois Hinata era como uma pedra preciosa que precisava ser lapidada e polida para que pudesse brilhar sob a magnitude do Sol. Naruto ,sem dúvidas, havia feito um bom trabalho mesmo não estando ciente de seu ato.

- S-Sim. Indagou Hinata ao leve e fino tom de alívio de sua voz.

Por trás de sua máscara de indiferança, Neji havia se surpreendido, havia além do alívio um fio de decepção na voz dela? Ela queria responder por quê estava ali?

Tratou de verificar que ela continuava a pensar, com os tranlúcidos olhos quietos em um único ponto qualquer do quarto.

-Se quer tanto responder, então diga.

O coração de Hinata perdeu o ritmo da batida. Ela pensou se alguma vez conseguiria esconder algo ante o olhar cínico dele. Provavelmente não, e por isso a apreensão voltou a consumi-la por inteiro, de seu corpo, até a forma mais pura de sua alma.

Ela tinha receio, mas ele aguardava uma resposta e ela precisava urgentemente verbalizar algo, e com nexo, evidentemente. Mas falar era tão difícil! Respirou fundo com seu pensamento fixando- se em apenas: _"Aspire. Espire"_ . O encarou em uma tentativa de tomar coragem para responde-lo. Entretanto...

-Neji!- Uma voz animada exclamou aos pés dos ouvidos do jovem da janela.

Hinata saltou de susto enquanto que Neji rodou os olhos ao constatar quem era o desprezível e odioso ser que carregava tanta alegria no coração. Era Lee.

-Neji!Neji!Neji!Neji!- Repetiu sucessivamente enquanto tratava de manter-se firme na Cerejeira que tinha do lado de fora. Para o Hyuuga infelizmente, em meio ao grande espaço que continha o pátio do Hospital, a árvore localizava-se ao lado do quarto em que ele estava.

Lee alegremente pulou para quarto pela janela e começou... -Que bom que você acordou! Eu estava começando a me perguntar se acharia um rival do seu nível!- Abraçou demasiadamente Neji ao meio das exageradas lágrimas de seus olhos -Mas que bom que você acordou!-Seguidamente em que expremia mais ainda o Hyuuga em seu peitoral.

-Quer fazer a gentileza de me soltar?- Disse cinicamente.

-Desculpe. Indagou rindo, feliz.

A Hyuuga respirou fundo. Talvez pudesse falar com ele outra hora, dia ou quem sabe século. Neji acabara de acordar, era impróprio o infortunar com questões familiares.

Com uma simples reverência, pediu licença e saiu quase correndo com a desculpa de ter esquecido visitar Kiba.

- Viu? Você a assustou de novo!- Pronunciou Lee diante ao vago olhar que Neji dirigia ao cristalino copo que Hinata tocara antes de sair.-Deveria parar de ser chato, esse seu jeito ranzinza acaba com ela!- Disse em alta voz enquanto substituía a calma adquirida pós-despertar de Neji,por turbulentos nervosismos. A voz de Lee o agonizava. Era irritante,aguda.

- Pensei que seus problemas com ela e com ambas as famílias estivessem resolvidos. -Continuou o moreno de grossas sobrancelhas, totalmente inconsciente ao verdadeiro sentido dos problemas do Hyuuga. - Sabia que Hinata-san veio aqui todos os dias visitá -lo?

A sobrancelha de Neji tremeu. Pela primeira vez, começou a se perguntar se seria melhor conviver com Hinata em um mesmo time, que ter que controlar-se para não matar ou se suicidar só em ver e ouvir o ninja especialista em taijutsu.

-Pelo visto não. Deveria agradece-la por tamanha bondade...

-Lee...- Disse Neji tratando de manter-se calmo. Começou a respirar fundo.

- Ela cuidava de você, vinha receber resultados, e zelava pelo seu futuro!Deveria ser mais educado com uma dama tão bonita, sensível, meiga e carinhosa como ela...

-Lee...-Falou com certo vigor no tom, a irritação estava intensificando e tornando-se evidente na branca face.

-Hinata-san é uma menina observadora e lhe admira! Levando em conta que você é um grosso, insensível, frio, ranzinza, malvado.

-Lee!- Vociferou o Hyuuga. Estava irritado e seu afiado olhar rasgava qualquer defesa do outro garoto.

Lee apenas contraiu as grossas sobrancelhas em clara expressão de surpresa. Silenciou-se por instantes e continuou o sermão ignorando qualquer sinal de desagrado do Bouke.

-Pare de se remoer e admita que os translúcidos olhos de Hinata observam tanto quanto os seus Neji! Eu realmente não quero me meter assim na sua vida, e eu sei que você odeia...

-Jura? Indagou cinicamente enquanto tremia ainda que bastante discreto.

-Mas esta sendo preciso, pois seu comportamento grosso continua e...-

-Lee! Neji vociferou novamente. No entanto, a rouquidão e a garganta inflamada o fez engasgar, começando a tossir loucamente,com o ar já faltando nos pulmões. O despertar do desespero estava tomando Lee, e a cena ficara hilariante até para os melhores comediantes de Konoha.

Lee começou a berrar desesperado. - Oh, pelas sobrancelhas de minha avó!- Rodeava o quarto inteiro com a incerteza do que fazer.- Ajude seu companheiro Lee! - Continuou, correndo os olhos pelo quarto a procura de algo. Enquanto isso Neji sufocava.

Oh, água!Isso!- exclamou ante o copo em sua frente no criado mudo. Rapidamente o pegou, encheu-o de água e fez Neji beber.  
O Hyuuga ainda expulsou um pouco de água pela boca e nariz, antes que a tosse terminasse por completo.

Os olhos ainda lacrimejavam e o rosto estava em obtusa vermelhidão, resolveu abaixar a cabeça, respirando fundo a fim de controlar a vontade desesperada de estrangular o garoto ao seu lado.

Passou a mão sobre a testa seguidamente de um estalo em sua mente. Constatou que sua testa esta nua e obviamente com a marca exposta. Sem levantar os olhos estendeu a mão começando a tatear a mesa a procura de seu protetor de testa.

A porta do quarto foi grosseiramente aberta, e Lee ao meio espanto apenas observou uma mão feminina agilizar o serviço, pegando o hitaiate e o colocando nas mãos do Hyuuga. Neji o segurou com fervor e habilmente amarrou-o, escondendo sua marca.

-Você esta bem?

Doce, e terna. Se não levantasse a cabeça para constatar a dona da voz, a definiria assim.

-Ah Hinata! Que bom que voltou, ufa,sei que Neji estava louco para vê-la novamente!- Estreitou os botões de olhos em um receio de dizer algo que pudesse provocar ainda mais o jovem. - Vou indo...- Completou cambaleante e intimidado. Sabia perfeitamente que deveria sair dali antes que Neji tentasse cometer algum assassinato. Já era hora de deixá-lo sozinho.

Neji desviou o rosto para o lado fechando os olhos enquanto trincava os dentes. Hinata apenas sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama do Hyuuga.

-Por que esta aqui?

-Ouvi gritos vindos desse quarto e fiquei preocupada. Disse em suave tom.

Neji aceitou a resposta, sem dizer motivos ou acrescentar algo que pudesse aliviar o tenso corpo de Hinata. Ela o agonizava, mas também o acalmava. Qualquer pessoa era melhor que Rock Lee naquele momento.

O silencio se fez de imortal naquele ambiente e ela pôs a uma hora observa-lo e outrora desviar-se. E nisso, passou-se horas.

**-----ooo-----**

_Mesmo que adestrasse as linhas, e os traço dos versos com pontos e vírgulas,_

_Há momentos que as palavras não passam de ruídos inúteis._

_É por isso que, ás vezes, o silencio pode responder com a mesma lucidez das palavras. Expressar o calor de sua fonte inesgotável, em sua forma mais pura._

_Dois anos se passaram e Neji a si mesmo se fez de escudo, soube que podia determinar seu próprio destino. Aprendera da forma mais difícil, entregando-se a morte a qual recusou-lhe tantas vezes. O sonho que tivera com seu pai não era um aviso._

_Era um sinal._

_Sinal, de que sua vida começava ali. Ele era o retrato falado do silencio.E ele, iria mudar seu destino._

**-----ooo-----**

Era irônico, porém, real.

Neji havia conseguido provar ao Clã sua força. A força de um gênio. Estava tendo seu treinamento supervisionado pelo tio apenas para mante-lo a vista, mas não se importou. Em seu íntimo estava feliz. Queria aproveitar a chance de evoluir ainda mais, sem render-se ao comportamento arrogante de outrora.

O sentimento de dor e ódio estava dispersando junto com sua velha visão de mundo. Estava mudando seus sentimentos aos poucos, sem sentir.

Naruto e Hinata derrubaram suas filosofias e convicções. Naruto que teimava em acreditar em seus sonhos, e Hinata que ao meio das palavras do loiro, não desejava mais acreditar na dura realidade de sua vida.

As desordenadas mentalidades e os turbulentos sentimentos haviam sido quebrados, como vidro. A luz e as trevas confrontaram-se em seu interior, o fazendo sangrar, duvidar, e até mesmo de pensar em abandonar sua vida em Konoha. Mas o sonho que tivera há dois anos atrás foi o peso que fez a balança pender para a luz, e isso mostrou seu amadurecimento e caráter, deixando claro o algo a mais que o diferenciou de Uchiha Sasuke. Seus talentos eram inúmerosas vezes comparados, mas suas personalidades não. O Hyuuga destacava-se perante isso.

Aos poucos a linha tênue entre família principal e secundária enfraqueceu. Já conseguia aproveitar o pós-treinamento ao lado de Hinata, que sempre, mesmo que timidamente, entregava pequeninos oniguiris, tão preciosos e suculentos, junto a um quente chá de ervas que ela mesmo preparava.

-Entre Hinata, o treinamento já esta encerrado.-Disse Hiashi, enquanto sentava-se no chão de madeira.

-Pontual como sempre.- Indagou o moreno após pegar o primeiro oniguiri.

-Ela nem foi treinar comigo hoje, só para fazer os oniguiris!- Exclamou uma voz de trás da parede de papel que tinha como entrada para a área de treinamento. Era uma silhueta feminina e saltitante que foi sumindo a medida que os passos na madeira eram ratificados por outros.

-Ah!...Hanabi-san...!-Hinata engasgou-se abaixando a cabeça, completamente ruborizada.

Neji a observou com um meio-sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia-se ao longe a prolongada gargalhada de Hanabi. Hiashi mantinha-se em pleno silencio, mas sua expressão denotava que estava contendo-se para não rir. Era divertido ver Hinata atrapalhar-se em seus próprios feitos.

-Bem, vou me retirar, tenho assuntos a tratar.- Disse Hiashi tranquilamente, ainda que sem emoção.

O Hyuuga apenas balançou a cabeça em consentimento.

- Hinata-sama... Soube que Naruto retornará para Konoha em breve. Talvez eu o encontre, já que irei participar de uma missão.

-N-Naruto?!- Somente ao ouvir o nome, a menina ruborizou-se completamente.-E-eu...

Por vez, o Bouke arqueou uma sobrancelha -Uhnm?Hinata-sama, esta bem?- em tom gentil seguidamente que foi aproximando-se da jovem.

-Es-es...- Uma batida a menos em seu coração.A disritmia já estava orquestrada. O desespero e ansiedade mesclou-se enfurecidamente em seu interior,e aquela gloriosa sensação de borboletas no estômago a fez emocionar-se e enfim...A escuridão.

-Hinata-sama!- Exclamou Neji em surpresa ao ver o desmaio da jovem.-Hinata-sama!

**-----Continua-----**

**

* * *

****Notas da Autora**: _Primeiramente peço perdão a você, leitor, por deixá-lo, talvez esta Fic nem faça falta, já que foi feita em 2007 e de lá para a atualidade, o mangá já esta quase em suas ultimas páginas. Mas aqui estou eu, e estou aqui, porque começei a refletir sobre meus atos, reli as reviews, e dei até uma passadinha na Comunidade de NejiHina. Notei que aquele sentimento de afeto pelo casal, começou a brotar em peito novamente. _

_**Agradeço sua gentil visita, sua disponibilidade em ler isso. É muito bom, sim, saber que não somos apenas escritora e leitor(a), mas amigos. Acredito que erros podem ser concertados, e espero que o meu, não seja irreverssível e irreparável. Terminarei essa fic, assim como todas pendentes de capítulos**._

_Agradeço a essa troca de carinho, de energia, de gostar, é positiva e nos faz bem._

_Por favor, não saia sem comentar, porque como pessoa me faz feliz, e como ficwriter me ajuda a crescer._

**Beijos gigantes!**

* * *


End file.
